uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
United Forces of Squeaklandia
This nation is DEAD! For further guide, it's successors are: Devin's Legion, Squeaklandia, and Chone. The Founding In the beginning, Asianic settlers came from a continent far away and discovered northwest Proventius. The settlers began to mark home in northwest Proventius and formed three nomadic tribes. The three tribes become kingdoms and eventually developed their different religions. Although they shared the same blood and language, they were always at odds. Conflict after conflict, the three nations were crippling one another to death, but after rivalry and friendship, they united into one. History The UFS used to consist of 3 countries, the three had excellent relations with only small periodic arguments, but the countries would always share common interests. Their bond was increased when the leader of the three countries would form a friendship and would furthe with Agartha and WCR by becoming trade partners, and Adagnitio would recognize as a potential long term partner before and after the formation of United Forces of Squeaklandia. After WCR and Agartha became trade partners with Squeakland open periodic arguments would start, Squeaklandia questioned WCR's leader with his dark tactics of hiding in a bunker and never showing up in public for important speeches, he told that Chase was a scared man and that someone else should take his place. Relations further soured when WCR started embargoing Squeaklandia and Devin's Legion, WCR criticized Squeaklandia for its constant apologizing to the public and that it never learns its mistakes. Soon the two countries were often and open conflict and the event would be named as a cold war. After a year the conflicts halted and the two countries lost contact with each other, Chase became extremely disappointed with Chone for agreeing to form the UFS. Today the UFS and WCR have no diplomatic, economic, or military relations. Chase mentioned UFS in one of his speeches saying that the UFS is a neutral country as long as it does not dive into WCR's business. Many years after the cold war, Vinny asked Chase to restore diplomatic relations between UFS and WCR, Chase accepted and the two improved relations between both countries very quickly, they then became trade partners again and Agartha also restored diplomatic relations albeit it being undeveloped. The Dissolution of the UFS In 950 PC, relations among the three kingdoms of the UFS deteriorated. Devin's Legion and Chone desired greater autonomy within the UFS confederation, while Squeaklandia sought to strengthen federal authority. As it became clearer that there was no solution agreeable to all parties, Devin's Legion and Chone moved toward secession. Although tensions in the UFS had been mounting since 950 PC, it was 965 PC that proved decisive. In the midst of economic hardship, the UFS was facing rising nationalism among its various ethnic groups. By the early 960 PC, there was no effective authority at the federal level. The Federal Monarchy consisted of the representatives of the three kingdoms, two provinces, and the Squeaklandian Defense Forces (SDF). The authoritarian leadership was divided along national lines. The Environment Located into the northern mountains of Proventius, Squeaklandia consists of forest, mountains, and alot of snow. Government "The effects of immortality on a child are intresting, yet disturbing..." -Chase Smith Unitary State, Monarchy, One-Party ruler. Chase liked to describe the ruler of UFS as a child on a throne, uncontrollable power given to someone with no experience, which then delved the child into madness, Although after the restoration of diplomatic relations with WCR, Chase re-considers his statement. As of the civil war, there has been massive widespread political unstability, with Devin wanting to seperate into an independent state from the UFS. Category:Nations